Faster Than You
by Ochita
Summary: Who could possibley be faster then our dear Hiei? HxOC. Chapter 8 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Tormented  
  
I could feel them staring at me as I hung there. I had injured and almost killed all of them. Just then Fuyo spoke up  
  
"Let's Reminis shall we?" he hissed in my ear. I lashed out and kicked him sending him into the tree behind where he stood. Just because my hands were shackled didn't mean I had lost all hope.  
  
He groaned, stood up and chuckled. "That was uncalled for koi." He prowled closer to me like he was going to strike but instead of a hit he gave me a gentle touch that made my blood run cold.  
  
"Where are you hiding it koi? Hum? Give it to me and I shall make your pathetic existence worth living again. You want to see your precious half brother again? That could be arranged, and all with the clap of your hands."  
  
I gave him a trade mark smirk full of contempt. "You do not have that kind of power."  
  
"Are you willing to stake your life on that? I would ask you to stake the thing you love most on that but seeing as he is dead because of you-"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Just then I heard a noise and my head snapped to the side as did Fuyo's. A man came out of the bushes.  
  
"Who are you?" Fuyo asked coolly.  
  
"Oh, I was waiting for you to ask. I'm Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective."  
  
"How interesting." Fuyo smiled.  
  
I pulled out my long sword with both hands igniting it and shoved it into the chains binding me to the petrified branch above me. I lept forward and slashed up Fuyo's back. He was to quick and moved so the attack unfortunately did not prove fatal. I was to weak and tired and the shackles were draining my energy but I managed to dodge one of his attacks. I got into a duel with him and a few of the others dodging everything including a Spirit gun that missed its target and was heading for me.  
  
A rose whip almost lopped off my head but it managed to get someone else's. I ran to the side were I saw a shorter man, well, he was taller then me but the shortest in there group was trying to fend of 2 people and I saw by the looks on their faces they were just toying with him. I slashed through on and the man decapitated the other when he had turned around and heard his friend's warbled yelp.  
  
I saw the biggest of my four saviors swinging wildly while he was getting hit by all sorts of slashes but seemed to keep on going. I admired his perserverence even though I knew it would be his end if he continued so using up the last of my strength I shoved my long sword into the ground and shouted pouring my energy into the ground but shielding the newcomers from harm. I heard Fuyo scream "I'll get you Rein." But before I passed out I saw him flee. 


	2. To Hiei's

To Hiei's  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
What the fuck just happened? Today a Saturday of all days Koenma calls me up and says "there's been a bunch of weird killings going on and they've been happening to nigen people. Its going on in the forest we think." Getting to the point today is SATURDAY! I don't want to do this on my weekend but I have to.  
  
So we get here and there's this weirdly dressed girl tied up to a tree. None of us can see her face because of that stupid hat she's wearing. So the man of whom reminds me of slim is by the looks of it trying to get this lady pissed.  
  
Now I thought Keiko was scary when she was pissed but this lady was ten times scarier. I could barley see her when she was fighting, it all looked like flashes. After about all of them are down she shoves her sword into the ground and shouts something in some weird language.  
  
The guys leave and she passes out. Karama looks at me then at the woman on the ground.  
  
"Hey I ain't tochin' that." I backed away  
  
"I'm with Urameshi." Kuwabara says.  
  
"Hn-" the shrimp grunts.  
  
Karama stares at us. "I suppose being the only gentleman around here your leaving this task to me?"  
  
"Yeah pretty much." I smirked.  
  
"Iie I always do this its your turn."  
  
"Ha your just as afraid as we are."  
  
"I am not afraid." The shrimp says indignantly.  
  
"Then you take her."  
  
"It's a her?" Kuwabara asks.  
  
"Yeah look its got boobs."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
Hiei rolls his eyes and looks at us while he takes off his bandana. A look that's probably the closest we'll ever see to confusion on the shrimps face passes over.  
  
"I won't touch her because I don't know what she is." He said glaring at me as if expecting me to do something.  
  
"Don't look at me. She wakes up she'll kill me." I shrugged  
  
"Oh and you'd rather we die?" Karama asks me  
  
"Yeah." I grinned.  
  
"Why you sonova-" Kuwabara starts only to be silenced when Karama picks up the girl.  
  
"Lets go." Karama sighs.  
  
"Where to? you ain't keeping that thing at my house." I said.  
  
"Genkai's shrine isn't far from here." Karama says.  
  
So we begin to walk to gramma's house. Only the shrimp doesn't look to happy about this.  
  
"Iie. Yukina's there."  
  
"I knew you had something for her you little shrimp. Stay away or I'll-" Kuwabara begins until he see's the desgusted look on Hiei's face.  
  
"He's her brother." I said flatly.  
  
"NANI????" Kuwabara shouts. Then he stares at Hiei and he just nods.  
  
Kuwabara is out cold.  
  
"Well were do you suggest we put her? I can have something this powerful in my house while my mothers around. Niether can Yusuke, and Kuwabara has his sister and his mother." Karama says.  
  
Hiei looks stuck. That's when I get an idea...  
  
Hiei's POV-  
  
"Then she can stay at Hiei's!!!" that idiot Urameshi shouts. What does he think I have going here? AN ORPHANAGE?!  
  
"No." I growled.  
  
"Well we can't put her anywhere else." Karama says thoughtfully.  
  
MUST KILL THE FOX! MUST KILL THE FOX!  
  
"I will not house anything. Especially when I don't know what they are."  
  
Karama doesn't listen and just shoves the woman into my arms. I growled at him and he moves to pick up the big idiot that passed out.  
  
"I'll take Kuwabara to Genkai's. you and Yusuke take her to your house." Karama puts on an infuriating smile. I really had no choice so I put the woman on my back and me and Yusuke go to my house. 


	3. Awakening

Awakening  
  
"So what are you gonna do with her?" Yusuke asked Hiei.  
  
"Lock her in the basement." Hiei said curtly.  
  
"NANI? You can't do that. She's hurt."  
  
"Do I look like a healer?"  
  
"Well we could take those gold things off her. It looks like there hurting her."  
  
Hiei sighed. No the fact that she was bleeding at the wrists where the golden shackles were or the fact that smoke was eminating from there hinting that she was being burned was no dead give away to Hiei. What did Yusuke take him for?  
  
"Hn"  
  
They walked into Hiei's apartment building. The man looked at Hiei horrified. "Kami-sama should I call for a doctor?" he exclaimed seeing the blood on both Hiei's and Yusuke's shirts.  
  
"No we're fine." Yusuke smiled.  
  
The man looked at both of them as if they were crazy. He had seen yusuke come over several times but... "Who is that?" he asked.  
  
"Hiei's girlfriend" Yusuke grinned. Hiei choked  
  
"Want to run that by me again?" Hiei growled.  
  
"Oh I think you heard me the first time." Yusuke smirked  
  
Deciding to beat Yusuke up later, Hiei just clicked the button to the elevator so it would open then clicked floor 8 the top floor were he lived. When they got there Hiei set her on the couch for a moment then burned of the shackles. He then flipped off her hat to see what she actually looked like.  
  
"Wow she's hot." Yusuke said thoughtfully.  
  
Hiei didn't totally disagree for once. He didn't really know why she even kept the hat on. Her hair was a black like Hiei's only instead of shining royal blue it shined the color of a deep pool of blood. It had been put in a braid that was kept in her hat. Her skin was a peachy color. Her lips were the color of her hair. There was a black circlet on her head.  
  
"Hn"  
  
Hiei took his bandana of and tried to look into her mind. Imidiatly his mind was seized and excutiating pain flew over his head. Hiei almost screamed but managed to pull his mind away.  
  
"Dude are you okay?" Yusuke asked. Hiei shook his head and then nodded. His face felt like it was on fire.  
  
"You look like your burning up." Yusuke said. Hiei felt really dizzy  
  
"Go get her a towl she's bleeding all over my couch." He growled at Yusuke. Then he blushed realizing what he could have just emplied. Yusuke howled with laughter until Hiei punched him. Yusuke rubbed his nose and was about to ask where the towls were when Hiei said "Laundry room."  
  
Yusuke left and Hiei took off the woman's weapons. Then he went to the bathroom and filled the sink with cold water. After it was full he dunked his frying head into it and swished it around. Yusuke came around muttering that he couldn't find the damn laundry room so he went into the kitchen and grabbed some rocky road ice cream.  
  
"What do you keep in there a 31flavors?" He asked  
  
"42" Hiei grumbled. "I thought you were going to get a towl."  
  
"Can't find the laundry room." Yusuke said while shoving another spoon full of ice cream into his mouth.  
  
Hiei sighed and went to the laundry room. He rummaged around for an old towl and finally found one that he didn't mind getting messed up. It was white, a shade of which he hated. All his other towls were black and this one wasn't. it would have had to go anyway once he had found it. He came back to the den and set the blanket on the ground. He then turned to the couch.  
  
Hiei's POV~~~~~  
  
SHE'S GOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEEE!!!!!!!! 


	4. Orange Sobet

Orange Sorbet  
  
"Dude are you okay?" Yusuke asked at Hiei who was looking shocked and staring at the couch. Yusuke walked over and exclaimed "Where'd she go?"  
  
The window was open and the curtains were billowing in an eerie scene that the woman had gone. Her hat was gone as well. Hiei looked down and smirked. He saw a small trail of blood but it didn't lead out the door. Instead the trail lead to the door then to the bed room and then back to the...  
  
"She's in the kitchen." Hiei growled.  
  
"Why would she be in the kitchen?"  
  
"Because she couldn't find her weapons." Hiei smirked.  
  
"Oh"  
  
They both walked back into the kitchen but they didn't see her.  
  
"Where'd my ice cream go?" Yusuke said bummed out.  
  
Just then something caught his eye so he...  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!" it shot from his finger only to have it come directly back at him. Yusuke jumped and dove beneath the island in the center of the kitchen just as the bullet of spirit energy hit the blender.  
  
"You melted my spoon." Came an icy voice  
  
"Err...gomen?" Yusuke said a little unsure.  
  
"Rocky Road isn't my favorite anyway." The voice sounded slightly reluctant.  
  
The woman jumped down off of the top of the refrigerator. Her hat was on her head obscuring her face once again.  
  
"Of course there are always those who prefer orange sorbet." She smiled wickedly as she looked at Hiei. Hiei wondered ~does she know....?~  
  
"Right Jaganshi-san?"  
  
Hiei blinked ~how did she know his favorite was orange sorbet?~  
  
The woman saw the confused look on his face and grinned wickedly.  
  
"You shouldn't open up your mind to those you don't know. When you tried to get into mine I got into yours."  
  
Oh! Hiei wouldn't let her live for this. He drew his katana and then tried to slash at her. She lept to the side with practiced ease. Hiei tried again and again but she just dodged. She jumped back up on the refrigerator and just as Hiei was coming up to get her she opened the freezer door sending Hiei to the ground and his katana across the tile floor with a clatter.  
  
"Where'd you get the metal stick? Toys R Us?"  
  
The woman asked pointing at Hiei's katana. He got up infuriated and went at her with his fists only for her to do the same open the freezer door trick.  
  
"I thought even demons learn once not to try the same thing twice when you get hit." She scoffed.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Takes one to know one."  
  
"Hiei's a guy." Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh I beg to differ." The woman grinned.  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"oh com'on admit it. The only reason you carry around the big katana is because you lack the little one." The woman chuckled.  
  
Hiei ran to the side then jumped at her. He tried to punch but she caught his hand and leaned back with him. She put her foot on his stomach and rolled back sending Hiei flying into the cabinets behind.  
  
"If he is this stupid I wonder what the big one he calls an idiot acts like. (She's talking about kuwabara)" she muttered.  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you Urameshi-san?"  
  
"Because I work for Koenma."  
  
"So the brat wants to know? I really don't see how that's any motivation for me to tell you."  
  
"SHOT GUN!"  
  
The rain of spirit energy was headed for her before she disappeared. It hit the wall leaving several curators. She appeared right in front of Yusuke.  
  
"You both are idiots so I don't really see the harm in giving you my name. I'm Kayo Rein. I want my weapons back and I want to leave. You will give them back to me or suffer my wrath. Is this all clear?"  
  
"Iie." Hiei had gotten back up. "We still don't know why you were with those killers. They've been murdering niegins so this case is on us."  
  
The woman burst out laughing.  
  
"They weren't killing niegins."  
  
Thanx deadly yeller crayon for reviewing I really appreciate it!!!! I hope update answers your question!  
  
R and R onegaiiiiii!!!!!!!! 


	5. Wrestling

Wrestling  
  
"Why are you laughing?!" Hiei snapped.  
  
"Because you said they were ningen" Rein continued laughing.  
  
"What's so funny about that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"They are probably the faarrrthest thing from ningen." Rein chuckled.  
  
"What were they then?" Yusuke asked completely confused yet slightly interested.  
  
"If I told you you're boss would probably drag me in for a trial." Rein snorted.  
  
"Tell us now." Hiei said holding his katana to Rein's neck and drawing a small trail of blood.  
  
"Jaganshi-san I don't know where you got the idea that I was afraid of you and your metal thing-a-ma-jig." Rein said dryly.  
  
That was the last straw. Hiei swung his katana in a motion to decapitate the annoying woman. But there was no scream, the first indication that he hadn't hit his target. He looked down and saw Rein who was in a strange position. It looked like she was doing the limbo under his Katana.  
  
"Really Jaganshi-san if you want to cut the head off a chicken with that kata technique I don't think you'd even be successful." Rein smirked. She then sat up and stood face to face with Yusuke. His finger was aimed at point blank.  
  
"Tell us or else." He growled  
  
"Or else what? You smack me with your squirt gun?"  
  
"Spirit gun" Yusuke let fly.  
  
Rein had somehow dodged and the bullet of spirit energy and it was heading straight for Hiei who barely jumped out of the way in time.  
  
"Watch you aim detective?" Hiei shouted at Yusuke.  
  
"Now I would like my weapons back."  
  
"And if we don't give them to you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Rein stepped out of the shadow she'd been hiding in, in one hand she held a black flame similar to the flame Hiei could create, and in the other hand she held an almost blindingly white flame. The flames almost seemed to crackle with electricity. She put both her hands together and it became a blackish silver flame that eminated enough heat to make both Hiei and Yusuke sweat profusely even though they were at the other end of the room.  
  
"Would you like a demonstration of what will happen?" She asked drawing the flame out into a line between her hands and stretching it out.  
  
Yusuke and Hiei were going to become dehydrated if this continued.  
  
"Lets work this out like decent human beings." Yusuke said in a voice that was supposed to be calming.  
  
Hiei: -_-; Rein: 0_o;  
  
"Er.........you know what I mean." Yusuke said a little exasperated. Something caught Yusuke's eye. It was a small pool of blood beneath Rein. He remembered the injury on her back. A long slash from a katana.  
  
"Your hurt." He pointed out.  
  
The flame that was now currently leaping between Rein's hands stopped and it dimmed slightly. Then it flared back up and an angry look crossed her face.  
  
"I do not know pain. I refuse to feel it if that is your concern you are sorely mistaken." She snapped.  
  
"Ha Geeze sorry just relax. From the look of it when we found you, you could have used some help anyway so why don't you just let us help you." Yusuke asked.  
  
"You were only good for a distraction. Had I tried getting free while my enemies were watching me they would have cut me to ribbons."  
  
"Well maybe we can be distraction for you."  
  
"Are you suggesting we work with her detective?" Hiei asked looking more then pissed.  
  
Rein seemed to consider this. "and you'll give me back my weapons?"  
  
"Hai" Yusuke said.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hiei asked Yusuke.  
  
"Shut up I'm trying to negotiate."  
  
"Are you so valiant that you would die for what you do?"  
  
"I don't intend to but yeah." Yusuke said thoughtfully.  
  
"Good now that that's settled you may work with me if you don't tell your boss that your under my command."  
  
"Now hold on a second-"Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Nani? You want to know things then you help me be being my distraction."  
  
"I will not be a distraction!" Hiei growled.  
  
The woman had ticked him off enough and he wasn't going to work for her let alone with her. What gave her the right to this mission that they were being assigned anyway? More over what on earth had she been doing with those murderers? Why was she getting herself involved instead of letting them take care of it?  
  
"Then give me my weapons and I'll be on my way." Rein said coldly.  
  
"Iie-"Yusuke started.  
  
The fire in Rein's hands flared. "Choose your words wisely Urameshi-san. They very might well be your last."  
  
Yusuke gulped and looked at Hiei for help. Hiei was, in short (no pun intended) angry.  
  
"Why are you doing this anyway woman?!"  
  
"Look had you, say.........gone along with your crusade anyway you would have been toast before you even knew what you were dealing with. I'm being kind enough to stop you before you get your pathetic asses kicked back up to your baby boss. He doesn't know what or who he's dealing with anyway. Just leave this whole thing to me and it might just get done. Try doing this the hard way and I won't hesitate to kill you or at least fling you into another plane of existence." Rein sighed.  
  
"That doesn't really answer the question of why you got into this in the first place." Yusuke said. Then added, "I think that's what Hiei meant."  
  
"I've got my reasons." Rein said a little more defensively then she would have liked to. Then reading the guys faces she continued, "and it's not money if that's what you think."  
  
"Give us one then." Hiei smirked.  
  
"Oh hell! This would be easier if I blew of your head and searched through it for the location of my weapons." She shouted at them.  
  
Hiei took the liberty of tackling her while she wasn't on guard which worked quite nicely. He ended up wrestling her which was amusing to him because she couldn't wrestle and got herself into the oddest of positions. Finally she more or less gave up and stopped wriggling around.  
  
"If you don't get off of me so help me I'll burn you so bad you won't have to be cremated." Rein hissed.  
  
"Yes well the fact that I've got your hands facing away from my might hinder your ability to do so." Hiei smirked.  
  
"You know......." Yusuke smiled as he walked around towards Rein. "I think I like you better with out the hat." He grinned as he swiped it off her head.  
  
Of course after he did that and saw Rein's eyes he yelped and put the hat over his face as if shutting his eye's weren't enough to get rid of the visage. Rein glared at Hiei who cringed. As it lay the fact was that the whites of Rein's eyes were the darkest pitch black and her irises were the color of mother of pearl. Her eyes softened and then a scowl crossed her sharp face.  
  
"I take it I don't have to ask really hard for you to give me back my hat." Her voice was somewhat tired. Her legs were twisted beneath Hiei's body so she could barely move even her torso and he had her hands in his tight grip so she couldn't move to burn him. She averted her gaze from Hiei as if not wanting to see the look on his face.  
  
"Care to answer a few questions." Hiei growled.  
  
"Sure. I suppose it's not my problem if you get yourself killed or........." she trailed of and a pained look passed her face. She seemed to be remembering something.  
  
"Let's start out with what you are." Hiei said eyeing her pointed ears. He found it strange the way they pointed backwards instead of up.  
  
"Tenshi (angel)" She murmured.  
  
"You're an Angel?!" Yusuke whistled. "Whoa certainly don't fit the job description do we?"  
  
"You never asked what kind." Rein spat back.  
  
"That would be the next question." Hiei grinned.  
  
"This will be hard to explain."  
  
"We really do have enough time." Hiei smiled wickedly.  
  
"To put it simply the Angels of Heaven if that's what you want to call it are called Diurnes. The Angels of Hell are called Nocturnes. I'm a........." Rein seemed to strain this next word as if it hurt her. "A mix."  
  
"That's cool." Yusuke said smiling.  
  
"The people that were dieing were Nocturnes and the ones who were killing them were the Diurnes. They've been natural enemies since the dawn of time. The Diurnes are killing them just because the Nocturnes are trying to flee from Hell not because they are doing anything wrong. The Nocturnes have been doing this for quite some time now and I hold the key to there city. The man you saw that was.........talking to me wanted the key so he could go on a mass murder trip and I wasn't going to let him." Rein glowered at Hiei.  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"But I just told you about everything!"  
  
"You have to give us the key so we have something to lure these diurnes in with."  
  
"Your insane! I'm not giving you anything! Now get off and give me back my weapons!"  
  
Just then the door opened and guess who came in.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Yay!!!! This chapter came out a little weird. Oh well. I hope it answeres some questions. If not give me a review and I'll make sure to answer it in my next chapter. Thankies to all my reviewers which sadly isn't a lot. Innyhoo please do Review even if you already have I like your input on what I'm doing. 


	6. An invitation to Death

**_Chibi Ochita: I do not own any of the Yuyu hakusho cast. But I wish I owned Hiei...hee hee hee._**

**__**

**_Hiei: Freak._**

**__**

**_Ochita: your one to talk, three eyes._**

**__**

**_Hiei: Hn-_**

An invitation to death

Botan looked in on the scene. She saw Hiei on a girl, holding her wrists, practically straddling her waist, his hand on the edge of her black shirt which was riding up to her ribcage. She looked at the girls flushed face and her lips were parted, panting harshly. Hiei's breath wasn't that rapid but it was slowing down. Botan blinked then gave her famous cat face.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked in her cat position, her hand shaped like a paw.

Yusuke burst out laughing. And Rein turned to Botan.

"I'm not even going to dignify that statement with a rude comment." She snorted.

Yusuke kept laughing and it was really starting to get on Hiei's last nerve. His head whipped up to Botan and he gave her a glare that would make Enma-sama duck for cover. Botan's hair stood on end and she stood still as if she were trying to blend into the wall.

"Ha ha ha..." Botan laughed nervously as she realized that her camellian act wasn't working.

"Why are _you _here?" Hiei asked in the most disrespectful way.

Botan would've gotten mad had it been anyone else talking to her in that tone but seeing as it was his Majesty of Grumpiness she wasn't about to yell at him. She sighed and said in a tone full of remorse, "I'm sorry to inform you but you need to participate in another tournament."

"Greeeeeaaaat. Just what I need to jump start my blood. Shitty demons attacking me with less the C level spirit energy." Yusuke muttered.

Botan looked down sadly at her feet and mumbled something. Yusuke looked at her and saw that her powder blue bangs were covering her purple-pink eyes in such a way that he knew she was trying to hide her face.

"Oi, Botan, what's with the face?" Yusuke asked almost disturbed by the way she looked.

"I never said you were participating in The Dark Tournament." Botan said in the quietest most quavering voice both Yusuke and Hiei had ever heard.

Rein looked at Botan and let out a bark of laughter. Botan's head shot up and she glared icily at the girl. She looked like she was in a great amount of pain and, judging by the way she stared angrily at Rein, the red haired girl was only rubbing salt in the wound. Rein stared up at Botan with a cruel smirk on her face and said in her steely voice, "You're kidding me right? I've only participated in that tournament once due to the fact that there are more people then the population of China that would love to stab me in the back. I doubt that you'll be stupid enough to send these yarou's to their demise. Then again you are well associated with them so you can't be all that smart yourself now can you?"

Yusuke looked worried and turned towards Botan. His brown eyes bore into her pink ones as if he were trying to extract information from her mind. Botan broke eye contact with them and she then stared at Rein.

"Who exactly are you?" Botan asked in a small voice.

"Kayo Rein." Rein said flatly.

"You're eyes are...OH SHIT! HIEI GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!" Botan yelled.

Rein winced at the comment but the man on top of her wouldn't budge. She squirmed slightly which only irritated the slash down her back causing her to bleed all over the wood flooring. She looked at the hand that was still holding onto the corner of her shirt. He had managed to grab that and pull her to the ground causing their earlier wrestling match...if you could call it that. His hand was warm as his palm wrested on her stomach and she started to wish he would move it...not that it made her feel awkward it was just that...well...it kind'a did

"Why?" Hiei asked, his eyes narrowing at Botan.

"Hiei-san just listen to me once this time, onegai."

"Hn-" was all the short man said and stayed right where he was positioned.

"Why Botan? Hiei seems to have it under _control_." Yusuke joked.

"Watch your mouth detective or you might find yourself having to watch you back." Hiei snapped.

"Nocturne's irises aren't white but you can always tell a nocturne by the fact that the whites of their eyes are pitch-black." Botan snapped.

"Yeah we know. She's half dark angel half light angel." Yusuke said casually.

Rein began to laugh ironically at the comment. Hiei, all though he wouldn't admit it to himself, liked the sound of her usually steely voice because of its morbid tone but this time it held something he almost shuddered at. He didn't though; his pride of course wouldn't allow him to do something so childish in his opinion.

"No Yusuke you don't get it. She's 100 dark and 100 light." Botan said in a shaky voice.

"What? So what? What does that even matter?" Yusuke squawked at the ferry girl.

"It matters because I'm at that certain age where my power consumes me and I spontaneously combust. If that happened everything living and inanimate within a 100 mile radius would be incinerated including you and me." She laughed. Then she stared at Botan and smiled wickedly, "You must know a lot about the subject if you work for Enma. Tell me are you going to take me to him so he can lock me up for the remainder of my existence just like he did with all the other little angels that couldn't help the fact that their parents weren't of the same race?"

Hiei's eyes widened and so did Yusuke's. They both turned to Botan who was sobbing uncontrollably. She fell to her knees and whispered, "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai."

"Looks like he killed off to many of us Twilights and so now it's all come back to bite him in the ass. Now instead of sending off the ever expendable beings of my race, he's choosing to use humans and demons and anything in between." Rein laughed.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Botan shouted at Rein, "How can you even talk about something like that so flippantly? How can you laugh at the horrors of what has to be done?"

"What has to be done? No, what's done is done and because your master can't do anything about it he's choosing to send his own employees to their death. Another thing that he can't stand is that my enemy will win this contest of idiocy, will be granted his wish, and massacre ever dark angel in his path upsetting the natural balance of the universe!" Rein snapped before continuing her angry tirade, "He sent everyone to their grave without so much as a second thought. We were too dangerous and couldn't live in heaven or hell so what did he do? He let us die, didn't give us a chance to live. We fought long and hard against him but in the end we couldn't do a thing because we didn't have access to every supply we needed to live!"

Botan had tears in her eyes as well as ones freely falling down her cheeks. Her shoulders sagged and she looked like she wanted to fall through the floor. She had tried to keep her emotions inside when she had been given the news, she tried to be tough about it because she knew the boys would accept the challenge as a game instead of what it really was. She'd kept it inside, her tears and sorrow but now with the horrible Twilight girl lying on the ground beneath one very irritated jaganshi, spilling terrible memories that Botan had wanted to forget for the last 78 years, she couldn't manage to keep on her normal cheerful, genki, expression.

"I don't want to send them to the Death Tournament. I really wish I didn't have to even give you this news. If the Twilights are all gone there's no one to fight against the other...overly ambitious Diurnes."

"Death tournament?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn-" Hiei snorted in his usual distasteful way.

"He's never even heard of it." Rein cackled.

"Well, why don't you tell us onna?" Hiei growled down at Rein, purposefully setting more of his weight on top of the small teenager so she'd get the point. This made Rein feel extremely awkward. No, he wasn't hurting her...in fact his warm form almost felt welcoming to her's. She squirmed a bit, not having felt this way before and really not liking it. Her number one rule was to listen to her head and not her emotions and usually it worked out perfectly fine but right now this emotion seemed to have a life of its own and it was slowly worming its way under her skin. Feeling the need to kill something but not being able to she settled for causing someone else emotional pain.

"I'm sure you're blue haired friend would be happy to explain the rules." Rein smiled cruelly at Hiei.

"Shut up!" Yusuke shouted at Rein, seeing the way the angel's words stung his usually perky friend.

Botan just shook her head back and forth as if she were saying no to someone who was torturing her. She looked defeated and worn out, not wanting to say another word she just kept shaking her head.

"Tell me onna, or you won't have to wait any longer to spontaneously combust." Hiei snapped at Rein.

"Gladly, Jaganshi-sama." She mocked him before continuing, "Basically for you, a demon, it'd be considered involuntary suicide but if you want the rules on how to play this game of evil it starts out like this.

**_1.Six people on a team. No substitutes, if one dies, that's your problem._**

**_2.No killing outside the arena, although you can rough 'em up a bit._**

**_3.There is only one rule to fighting within the arena, the fight doesn't end, and you can't retreat, until every person on the other team is dead. Even if you're the only one living and you have another fight to fight you have to go in and die with dignity._**

The last persons, or more likely, person, living is the winner and is granted anything he or she desires. Enma sent me into the tournament before but because he had complete sponsorship of our team, he didn't grant me my whish. He sent me away and alone because not one of my team members made it out alive. He forced me into it but I escaped with my life and, luckily, all body parts intact. Any questions?" Rein asked with feign expectation.

"WHAT??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke shouted.


	7. The Hellish Nightmare Begins

**_Ochita: Don't own anyone from the Yu Yu Hakusho cast. But that doesn't mean I can't make them do whatever the hell I damn well please! BWAHAHAHAHAHA Cough, choke, wheeze. Okay let the story commence._**

The Hellish Nightmare Begins

Somehow, in ways unknown even to the author of this, cruel, and unusual story Hiei, Yusuke, and Botan managed to heal Rein and change her into a pair of Hiei's cloths. She looked rather pissed and no one could really blame her seeing as the cloths were much too large for the small girl of who was scarcely taller then Genkai. The black did look nice on her though. She stood there staring at the three until she asked, "May I have my weapons back now?"

"No." Hiei grunted.

"So you're saying to save the universe we have to become cold blooded murderers?" Yusuke asked angrily.

"Think of it as a small price to pay for the safety of everyone else in this pathetic world." Rein snapped.

"We risk our lives just to kill people?" Yusuke spat.

"Pretty much, but don't worry, you won't have to kill many people seeing as you'll be dead after the first round." Rein smirked.

Yusuke grabbed her by the front of the shirt and brought her close to his face and yelled at her, "Listen jou-chan I really don't like your attitude a-"

"You speak to me as if I'm actually listening to you. Your stupidity is very amazing and above all else you actually think I value your opinion. How do you do it?" Rein asked with fake awe.

"Shut up! I don't care who you are but your going to listen to me! What the hell am I supposed to do to shut this whole thing down before it even gets started!?" Yusuke shouted shaking Rein with uncontrolled furry.

"You can't. The people hosting the tournament send you a key into an unoccupied realm where you go to compete. You don't know where the Death Tournament is until the week before it starts and because you usually use that time to get to the realm it gets kind of hard to make room in your busy schedule to cancel something that big." Rein then added irritated, "Put me down."

Yusuke threw her backwards. This girl was worse than any of his enemies and she wasn't even included in that category. He stared at her and asked, "Are you going to enter this tournament?"

"Are you really that stupid?"

"Coward." Hiei grunted.

"Never mind, I see now that there is a new intellictual low." She sighed.

That made Hiei, Yusuke, and Botan all spin around and look at the girl strangely. They were all thinking the same thing. _Does she already have a team set up?_ No one voiced it and for a moment they couldn't believe someone as heartless as her would risk her life to save another living soul.

"I'll go in alone, I'll die alone, and I don't really care. I'm not going to live much longer anyway. I'm going to go out with a bang and drag every single one of those Diurnes down to hell with me, kicking and screaming." She seethed.

"If you're not a Nocturne then why are you fighting? What do you get out of it? I doubt your doing this out of compassion so, don't even try to pull that kind of shit with me. You're not sympathetic, there is no kindness in your heart, and pity is out of the question, so why?" Hiei asked truly curious.

"Let's just say Enma-sama didn't pick out six random twilights the last time I was sent into that tournament." Rein spoke in a soft tone but tried to dismiss it by staring off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hold on a minute. You mean you-" Yusuke started.

"Shut up." She growled.

Botan had her hand over her mouth. No wonder the girl had been so mad at her. She worked for Enma and he'd...

"So you're doing this out of revenge for your friends' deaths?" Hiei asked bluntly.

"I finish what I start." Rein snapped at him.

Then a thought hit Botan in the head like a brass hammer. She paled and stared at Rein in disbelief and asked, "How old are you?"

"Twilight years or Human years?" Rein asked with a truly puzzled expression on her face.

"T-twilight years." Botan stuttered out the reply.

"17, does it make a difference or something?" Rein asked in confusion.

Images assaulted Botan's line of sight and...

"Bathroom's down the hall to the left." Hiei stated with out even turning around to look at Botan. He could smell how sickly nauseous she was.

Botan ran for the bathroom and, from the sound of it, she lost everything in her stomach within three hurls. Rein stared off down the hall way, and then scratched the back of her head. --;

"Am I truly that bad to think about?"

Yusuke and Hiei just stared at her for a second and then asked, "You don't know why she's throwing up do you?"

"Anou...iie." Rein shrugged.

Botan came teetering out for a second, and then ran back into the bathroom. She must have thrown up the remnants of what was in her stomach, and then turned the sink on and splashed her face a few times, and washed out her mouth. She looked like she was about to faint when she exited the small restroom. She sauntered over to Rein like a drunk and almost fell down but the red headed girl, to everyone's surprise, caught her and tried to steady her.

"What's wrong with you?" Yusuke asked concerned.

Botan completely ignored the question and stared dizzily at Rein. Rein stared back looking slightly uncomfortable with the fact that she was supporting the girl who threw up because of her for no apparent reason. But with Botan's next words it became very apparent.

"You...were...eight...years...old."

"Anou...I was seven."

Botan slid off Rein and collapsed on the ground. Rein looked down at her with a frown and before turning around she said, "I think there's something wrong with her."

"Iie. There's something wrong with you." Yusuke croaked.

Hiei was rooted in position and his face had gained an unhealthy pallor. He had had a very tough life but was not forced to kill until the age of 11 and even now that he thought about it, he remembered having nightmares after that. He remembered his blade sticking out from the neck of a wolf demon and seeing the life flee from the man's amber eyes. After that he'd been forced to kill again and again and again. Then he decided if he were to go through that type of hell to survive he might as well make a living out of it, and became an assassin. Life had been cruel to him sense the beginning but he had to wonder just exactly what type of hell one would have to live in to have to kill at the age of seven. And then he wondered why Enma would send specifically her and her friends into battle. He snapped out of his daze. He had to know why.

"You said Enma-sama didn't pick six _random_ Twilights to send to battle. Why did he pick you?"

"Because I had a reputation, why would one seek out someone if they hadn't heard of him, or her."

"A reputation for what?"

"Hello!!!! Have you listen to a word I've been saying. The Twilights tried to revolt! Enma-sama shoved us into a nothing dimension. Everything was mist and fog. We couldn't really live off that for long so we broke through the barrier and fought. If you could walk, you were given a weapon and you killed someone with it. Apparently I was the best at it." She scoffed.

Yusuke choked, "How old were you when you first killed a person?"

"Three. I sat up on top of a roof and chucked shurikin throwing stars at everyone's head. Then when I was four they let me join the skirmishes on the ground and in the air. And you don't _kill _angels, we're spirits to begin with. You don't die you cease to exist in entirety."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, "You mean you're soul is pulverized after death?" The thought sickened him.

"Something like that." Rein shrugged.

"After the revolt failed you became a mercenary?" Hiei asked flatly. He was trying to change the subject and get the image of a certain little red head, as a four year old, running a man through with a katana.

"Noooo. I didn't have a choice and I didn't get paid. War lasted for four years and in the end, only the fittest survived. And after one of the greatest battles my soldiers squad came out on top despite the odds. That's how Enma-sama knew who to pick." Rein scratched the back of her head and looked down at Botan. "You should help your friend, she looks kind of...sick."

"Just out of morbid curiosity, how old were the people in your squad, and how many were there?" Yusuke asked rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"The oldest was actually a nocturne, my _'half brother'_, he was 14 at the time. The rest of us were some where between there and 4,well, I was 5 but some of my friends were 4. There had been 35 of us. In the end there were only 12."

"Was your brother one of them?" Hiei asked softly.

"Of course! He was our leader! Koku-san was the strongest and the smartest and the most wonderful person in the world, in any world!" Rein shouted angrily at Hiei.

Hiei didn't push the topic any further. Rein didn't know it but she'd given away the fact that, even though her brother hadn't died in that battle, he'd died, she said 'was' instead of 'is'. This also didn't go unnoticed by Yusuke, but he also knew when to draw the line. Interrogation on this topic got worse as it went on and both knew it would only get worse. Everyone was silent until Yusuke opened his big mouth.

"Looks like we don't have to look real hard for a sixth person."

Hiei acted on impulse for the first time in his life. He smacked Yusuke upside the back of his head. He turned back to Rein who had her head tilted to the side in a strangely adorable way. She looked at him and said, "You only have three eligible persons."

"What do you mean? We have Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Genkai." Yusuke said counting them off on his fingers and continued, "Plus you and me and that makes six."

"Even though the name Genkai rings a bell I'm still not sure I know who that is. Unless the big tall man is an extremely strong psychic he can't come." Rein stated.

"Why not? Do you have something against humans?" Yusuke asked angrily.

"I have absolutely nothing against humans. It's just that the tournaments arena is always in the 5th dimension because it's easier for angels to live in. If he stepped in without the ability to rearrange his cells he'd age and die before we stepped into it." Rein said as if she couldn't understand why Yusuke would even ask such a thing.

"Well, Genkai is an incredibly strong psychic and can do just that but as for Kuwabara...we have to find someone else." Botan trailed off. It was bad of her but secretly she was happy that one of her friends didn't have to fight. That was until Rein said something that just confused them all.

"If he's got a strong energy force, and high stability, as well as willing, I could turn him into a Dawn. It might actually prolong my death too," Then she snorted, "Not that that's really a good thing."

"What's a Dawn?" Yusuke asked.

"A lower class Tenshi. It'll increase his power, don't worry, I wouldn't turn him into a zombie, but with his permission it would be relatively simple." Then as a second thought she added, "It is extremely painful though. The initial jolt of energy could kill him if he isn't strong enough."

"Then no, absolutely not!" Botan shouted at her.

"Actually I'd go through with it. In fact I think I'll enforce it." Hiei was grinning.

"Think of Yukina! Your sister would be crushed if he died." Botan snapped at him.

Hiei grumbled a, "that's why I haven't done it myself." Under his breath.

"If I could see him then I could tell you whether he would die or not. If he is physically strong enough then he shouldn't die unless he gives into the force of death in my blood. He'd be given a choice, he could choose to die if the pain became that unbearable, and I assure you it is, or he could hold onto his life. It all depends on his mental state." Rein said as if she were stating a fact she had memorized.

"Well, now all we have to do is go to Genkai's and find out. Any buses you know of that run at 2 am?" Yusuke asked Hiei.

"Iie."

"If you have a picture of the place I could get you their within moments." Rein sighed. She seemed rather tired.

"I've got a small wallet sized picture of us standing in front of grammas. You think that'd work?" Yusuke smiled.

"Good enough." She then turned to Hiei and said, "I hope you don't value this shirt."

"Why?" Hiei asked irritated. Going to Genkai's at 2 in the morning was not something he wanted to do.

"Because I'm going to cut it. There is no way I'm going to take it off." She snapped then added, "Gimme your tanto."

"I'll cut the shirt, you tell me where." He growled after he took out his dagger.

"Let he-" Rein started until Hiei cut her off.

"I'm not stupid. You could disarm her easily." He jerked his head in Botan's direction.

Rein glared pitchforks at him. Hiei was, put simply, extremely uncomfortable with that. He shifted slightly and watched her eyes move with him. She turned around and said, "Beneath my shoulder blades there are two ridges. Cut the shirt there but if you cut my skin I will turn around and lodge that blade in your throat."

Hiei just nodded and walked up behind her. He felt along her back pressing gently, he didn't know if he'd hurt her if he pressed hard...

_Wait a minute. Why do I even care if that hurts her. In fact I should be happy if it does. Hn-. It's just because she is now an allay. But I don't trust her as far as I can throw her...no wait I mean...crap._

He found the spot on the right side, lifted the shirt and cut in. He had held the knife so that his forefinger was over the edge of the blade to avoid any chance of cutting her but that meant he had to draw his finger down her back. As he touched the first ridge she jumped slightly and the muscle there contracted. Hiei, out of his own curiosity as to what the ridges felt like, put two fingers over the blade and felt down them. The muscles in the ridges contracted at his touch but they seemed to look more like miniature spines than muscles. After he'd finished she turned around and her aura began to flare. It was a mixture of colors that were usually seen in the twilight sky. Black silver wings shaped like bats wings but with beautiful ebony-silver feathers burst from her back. Hiei, Yusuke, and Botan all cringed at the sound of the ripping skin.

"Does that hurt?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." Rein replied and continued, "Now all of you gather in front of me and give me the picture."

They all did and Yusuke handed Rein the picture. Her wingspan was enormous so she was able to wrap the feathered appendages around all of them at once. She took out the picture and began to chant. Hiei looked up and saw his ceiling fading black. He felt a rush of wind and all of a sudden he could see the night sky. Rein opened her wings and there they stood in front of Genkai's shrine. She looked about interestedly as if she'd never seen a shrine. Hiei saw one of her feathers on the ground and picked it up. He liked the color of it so he stuffed it in his pocket. He had her weapons with him, a fact of which Rein hadn't noticed.

"This place is beautiful." she whispered beneath her breath.

"Get away from my shrine!" Genkai shouted and began to attack Rein.

A series of kicks and punches followed of which Rein blocked or dodged. Genkai slid backwards and shouted, "HAAA" as a rain of spirit energy flew at the twilight. Rein dodged all of them and reflected one with the iron manacle she had around her right wrist.

Genkai flew at her while she was preoccupied and kicked her. Rein went flying backwards but flipped back and pushed of the tree that she was about to crash into. She then gave one large flap of both wings, accelerating herself to the point where she no longer became visible. She tackled Genkai, turned around while letting her wings quickly slide into her back, and shielded Genkai from the ground as they both went crashing into it.

"Let go of me demon!" Genkai growled as she struggled from within Rein's tight grasp.

"First off I'm not a demon. Secondly I have no intention of desecrating your shrine. And thirdly I'd say it safe to guess that you are Genkai." Rein hissed.

"I'm not stupid. That energy surge came from a high A class demon!" Genkai snapped.

"I'm a twilight you dolt." Rein snorted.

"A what?" the old woman snapped.

"She's Tenshi. A very powerful one." Botan stated.

Genkai blinked twice then turned around , "Anou...gomen nasai. I thought you were a demon." --;

"I could tell." Rein said flatly.

"Well, in that case you may come in to tell me why you are here."

They all walked up the enigwa and into the sliding door where they were met with a vacant room. Kurama and Kuwabara rushed in and shouted, "What the hell was that?"

"It was me." Rein snapped.

"Just tell me why you've come to my shrine." Genkai urged.

"These yarou's are going to rush to there death with me and decided to drag you with them. I'm here to turn the tall man into a dawn so he can come along and die with us too." Rein grinned at Kuwabara.

"NANI?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Sumimasen?" Genkai asked, looking at Rein skeptically.

"We need your help with another tournament." Yusuke said to Genkai.

"You do? Alright, let's sit down and you can explain the rules." Genkai said as she walked to the center of the room and sat down. They all did the same.

Yusuke did a general summery of what happened and everything. They all listened attentively and when he finished, all had grave looks on there face.

"Killing's against my code." Kuwabara said solemnly.

"You'll have to do it if you wish to save everything that's precious to you." Rein growled.

"You seem to have no small qualms about killing living beings." Genkai snapped at her.

"You're right...then again I don't really care if I die either." She shrugged then said softly, "After the age of seven I've had nothing left to live for, I'll die soon anyway, I have no friends and never had any blood related family so the world won't miss me much...in fact I think my disappearance from existence will make it a better place." She smiled jokingly, "It doesn't really matter. If you think about it I've killed more people than there are hairs on my head. My killing streak will only last a bit longer, so will I." Rein got up and began to walk away. When she got to the door she said, "Tall man, give me your answer later if you wish, when you have it, come outside and tell me. I'll be waiting. But for what it's worth, I'm sorry for putting you in a position where the entire universe rests on your decision."

"Wait..." Yusuke called out.

"Hai?" Rein asked turning around.

"If you never had any blood relatives then who was your half brother?"

"He was the boy who found my half dead and lying in the street. I only pretended we were brother and sister because I loved him so much," She smiled bitterly, "Now that I think of it I was really a pathetic excuse for a living thing. Love is supposed to be an all conquering emotion, but I couldn't conquer death with it in the end. There's no such thing as that emotion...but even still...for the seven years I was with him..." She shook her head and laughed, "When someone treats you like a living thing, to me at least, it feels like love. It's a stupid emotion. The more you love someone the more it hurts when their gone so what's the point of getting attached to anyone?"

"Because when you find it you feel the greatest sense of achievement. They say it's all conquering because it gives you strength and the will to live." Everyone was surprised when they heard Kuwabara's replie.

"For me it's not finding it, it's finding someone willing to do so." With that said, Rein opened the door and walked out, sliding it behind her.

* * *

Yes to answer a question there will be r ratedness because of gore and some other things. crude humor and mushy gushy stuff. Domo! i appriciate the reviews very muchly so. please keep doing so even if you already have. I enjoy anything even critisism (on OOCness or as one person has already mentioned to me, my horrible spelling and grammar.) 


	8. Hiei's age and Kuwabara the Angel

**_Hiei's Age and Kuwabara the Angel_**

Disclaimer: Don't own it, Don't sue.

Ochita: Here's another strange chapter.

I was on the verge of being stupid again. I was going to jump into death. Perhaps that isn't a bad thing. It would sure save a lot of people the trouble...and their lives. I looked down at my hands. Why? Why couldn't I just die? I want to die but I can't bring myself to deal my sentence out myself. What the hell is wrong with me? I looked into the night sky, the wind was whipping at my face as I sat on the roof of this shrine. This place, Ningenkai, it was so damn peaceful. Why couldn't everything have been like this place?

"If your plan was to spy on me undetected, you couldn't have foiled it more." I bit out.

"Heh...what gave me away?" I heard him ask with a touch of apprehension.

"A number of things, kistune." I growled, "Leave me be."

"I'm going to pass on that suggestion if you don't mind." He said cheerfully as he sat down beside me, drawing his knees up to his chest, and turning his head to the side to look at me.

What was the problem with these people? Why did they always get so damn close? Staring forward and ignoring him obviously wouldn't get this annoying fox to go away so I snarled, "I do."

"Not very social are you?" He laughed.

"If you want, I can make you that way too." I grinned evilly.

He just frowned at me and sighed, "My friend's may have not noticed but there are many parts of your story that have been...left in the dark, so to speak."

"Well, what do you want? A written report?" I snapped.

"No, but the truth would be nice."

"I thought I made it clear to impress upon you that I am anything but a nice person." I spat. He was getting on my last nerve.

"You're avoiding the subject." Even though his voice was gentle I could feel the underlying growl in it.

"Am I doing a good job?" I asked.

I could tell the frustration inside him was rising up. It would hit his head soon and he'd snap...or if I was lucky, leave me the hell alone. To my disappointment the tension inside of him dispersed and he laid a hand on mine. I snatched my hand away as if I'd been burned. If he was going to touch me why couldn't he just hit me?

He sighed, "Perhaps you don't trust me because you don't know me...?"

"That, and I don't really want to."

"Must you be so closed off?"

"I'm afraid so." I drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm.

I felt his hand grip my chin gently but firmly. He turned my head up towards himself so that I was forced to look at him. He had a sort of sympathetic look on his face which angered me immensely.

"I think that's what you're afraid of."

"What?" I snapped

"Afraid of digging up your past." He said softly as if to himself rubbing his thumb over my cheek.

I caught his hand. What the hell did he think he was doing? If it was his intention, not only to confuse me, but to make me mad he was pretty good at it. I tried to figure it out. No one had ever treated me this way. Then it hit me in the back of the head like an anvil.

"If you're trying to comfort me into a submissive state it's not working." I glowered at him before shutting my eyes in irritation, and slapping his wrist away from my face.

He sighed obviously trying not to loose his patients. Who was this guy? Buddah or something?

"My human name is Minamino Suichi but my real name is Kurama Youko. I used to be a thief. Tell me who you are...onegai?"

"My name is Kayo Rein. I am an ex-soldier and assassin of a failed revolution. I've been exploited and betrayed more times than I can remember and I'm not about to trust someone who wants to be my ally so get all of the idea's of me telling you anything out of your head." I growled hoping he was satisfied so he would just leave me be.

"Is there anyway I can gain your trust?" He just had to ask that.

"Would you believe me if I told you you'd get it by leaving me the hell alone?" I asked irritated.

"No."

"Then you're smarter than I thought."

I saw his eyebrow twitch at this. I smirked. So degrading his intelligence was the key to annoying him. That was good to know.

"Can't you just open up for two seconds?"

"No. Someone will reach inside and rip my soul out and I'm not even sure if that person would or would not be you."

He winced at that. Why? Did the truth hurt him that much? What was with him? Why was he so willing to trust me?

"Why are you looking to be betrayed?"

I saw his brows furrow and anger fleck across his green eyes. He opened his mouth then shut it, turned his head down so his bangs hid his eyes, and smiled ironically, "I don't know much about you but I understand that you know more about what we're getting into than all of us. So what I'm actually looking for is someone to put faith in...someone to trust."

"Not much of a difference is there?"

With that said I hopped off the roof and began trekking towards the forest. Maybe there I could be alone.

* * *

Kurama's POV

I watched her retreating back. No difference between trust and betrayal? The thought disturbed me and when you happen to be Hiei's only confident there isn't usually much that _can_ disturb you. I sighed and looked down at my shoes. Usually when I engaged in a conversation I got what I wanted or at least something useful out of it. The girl wasn't like Hiei in this respect. She didn't use the all powerful, disapproving 'Hn', and could stall, and run the conversation around in circles if she wanted to. I wanted to know a few things. The fact that I know close to nothing about angels was irritating enough but now I didn't even know specifically who we were fighting which had been my whole intention...until she squashed it.

"You were right, it didn't work."

"Hn-"

"She's as distrusting as you are."

"I...Am...Nothing...Like...Her." Hiei drew out his sentence seething.

I smiled at this. He was right. In some ways they couldn't be more different. Their manners were pretty much the same though.

"Does Kuwabara have his answer?"

"I don't know and I don't care." He snorted.

"Can't say I wasn't expecting that." I smiled at the 'huh?' look he was giving me.

I laughed softly shaking my head back and forth. His glare resumed as I looked back at him.

"Why don't I go ask for an answer from Kuwabara and you go talk to Rein. I'm sure you can handle that." I said as if it were some challenge.

"I don't want to have anything to do with that-"

"Hiei! At least do it for the fact that we both need information from her if we want to survive. Maybe we can find some written records on our adversary in Koenma's library, all I need is a name." I pleaded with my antisocial friend.

"No." he growled.

"Must I bribe you with sweet snow?"

"Hn-" was all he said before he disappeared; knowing full well that that's what it always came to in the end. Me bribing him for something. I sighed and clambered off the roof, jumped onto the enigwa, opened the shoji, and walked in. Genkai was awaiting me with a grim expression on her face.

"No. She has more defenses than Fort Knox I'm afraid. I asked Hiei to find her and talk to her though." I said apologetically.

"That'll work like a charm." Yusuke snorted.

"Oi." Kuwabara said quietly.

"Hai?" Genkai asked right away.

"I can't decide whether it would be selfish or not to say yes but I think that's the only thing I can answer with." He said quietly looking at his hands.

Kuwabara sighed and looked up sadly, asking, "I don't mind it being painful or anything. It's just that...I'm not sure what to do and well..."

"You'll be different and you don't know how it will affect you." I answered for him.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"'yes' Isn't a selfish decision. You wanna save the universe? Even if you're doing it to save the people you love, that still doesn't make it a selfish decision." Yusuke said.

"Alright, I'll do it then." Kuwabara said.

"Let's hope Hiei found Rein." I sighed.

"And that they don't roast each other before they get back." Yusuke laughed.

* * *

Hiei's POV

Damn that fox. Damn my weakness for sweet snow. Damn that dumb angel from hell. Damn the author of this damn story! (A/N: Ochita takes her douto and slams Hiei in the head with it for his insolence). Leaping in the trees to find this woman has got to be the hardest, most irritating thing I've ever done. She's freakin impossible to find. I sighed and took off my bandana, open up my Jagan and...maybe she's not that hard to find after all. I followed her aura, which, to no surprise, consists of the colors of the twilight sky. I stop in a high tree and peer down at the annoying woman. She was in a clearing crouched by a pool of fresh water. She looked at her reflection with a pensive expression, then sighed, reached in, cupped some water in her hands, and splashed her face, rubbing slightly, then drying it off with _my_ shirt. She leaned backwards and lay flat on her back, staring up at the sky that was lighting to a purple for the coming dawn.

"Go away Jaganshi." She growled.

I almost fell out of the tree in surprise. How the hell had she noticed me? I leapt down and walked over to her, towering over her, I love the feeling of being taller. Of course the fact that she was lying down at the moment kind of squashed it but I don't really care.

"I'll go away when, and only when, you tell me what I want to know." I smirked at her.

"Well what do you want to know, shishou?" She mocked me.

"You know perfectly well what I want to know."

"Maybe if you ask politely." She grinned.

I have never hated someone so much in my life. This was far past my dislike for the big oaf.

"Or I could threaten you." I snarled.

She began to laugh hysterically at me, "With what demon? You're metal stick or a fire ball."

"Try the Darkness flame." I growled.

She began laughing harder, "Threaten my with something I used to walk through to get to my house as a child. That would be the equivalent of you sticking you hands in a human flame."

That startled me. I glared at her, "What the hell do you mean?"

"I lived just there until I was three, Jaganshi. A little black fire won't harm me." She teased.

"Then why do you also wield the Darkness flame?" I smirked, thinking I had caught her in a trap.

"Work with something as primitive as a flame?" She giggled.

All of a sudden I heard a large crack and a bolt of black lightning struck the ground to the right of my feet causing the grass to alight with the darkness flame completely incinerating the it and starting to spread before she waved her hand and it dispersed. She sighed, "Go away before I light you up like a gaijin Christmas tree."

I just stood there. That's why she's so damn fast. She turns herself into a current and zips around like a bolt of lightning. And the so called 'flames' in her hands were small currents of lightning. She'd tricked me and she knew it from the beginning.

_**I HATE THIS WOMAN!!!**_

I reached down and grabbed her by the collar of _my_ shirt and got right in her face.

"I hate you onna but I am still not leaving before I get the information that I want." I growled.

"I could make sure you don't leave this clearing at all." She grinned.

I slammed her to the ground and leaned on my hand applying the pressure of my weight to her. She was still just a pathetically small woman and I could see that what I'd just done made nervousness spring to her eyes. She wasn't strong enough to get out from beneath my hand. Brute strength seemed to be the only thing I could use successfully against this woman. I unsheathed my sword and held it to her neck. Huh? Why is she blushing?

"Anou...Jaganshi-san?" She asked softly her voice was slightly quavering.

"What?" I snapped.

"Could you get your hand off my chest?" She turned her head away when she said this, her face turning a very becoming shade of pink.

I looked down and realized, because the shirt on her was to big, it had dragged down when I grabbed it, so instead of drooping down in the back it did so now in the front and my hand was right between her...I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I snapped my hand back as if I'd been burned. She shot out from beneath me and scooted back towards a tree, once she bumped into it with her back she drew her knees up to her chest and hid her eyes with her bangs. I could see her...shaking? Was she afraid of me? I smirked at this. But she was cowering because...did _that_ scare her or is she repulsed by me? I felt weird, something in my chest was constricting and it annoyed me. Seeing her cower like that...

"Just leave, onegai?" She asked in a small voice.

Please? Did she just say 'please'? What in the seven hells is wrong with her? What did I do? I looked at her and saw that she was biting that bottom, full, deep black red lip of hers nervously.

"I'll leave when I get what I want." I threatened and I saw her...wince?

"Komahari Fuyo." She whispered.

"Nani?" I asked flatly.

"The man that you saw tonight, the one that I was...talking to, that is who we are fighting." She sighed and brought her knees closer to her chest as if protecting her self from something.

I looked at her and then I remembered...

"_That was uncalled for Koi." The sight of that man...Fuyo...touching her like that and she'd shivered._

For some reason the sight of the way Fuyo had touched her filled me with an uncontrollable rage. She'd been afraid of that. Watching from the bushes I had seen the man's lustful eyes. My right hand holding the katana was shaking and I wanted to kill something but I sheathed the blade to avoid doing anything stupid. Oh well, I got what I wanted. But what she was doing really made me angry. I walked over to her, squatted down, took her chin in my hand, and lifted it up so she couldn't avoid eye contact. Fear skipped across her eyes for a second but was soon encased within an emotionless mask.

"Do you find me _that_ repulsive?"

* * *

Rein's POV

I stared at him as if he were stupid. I won't lie, I'd been scared. Earlier when he was wrestling with me hadn't scared me at all because he'd pinned me down. Touching me _there_ was just scary. But truly, after all the things I've seen and done he was asking me if I found him repulsive.

"No. You don't repulse me in the slightest. You are irritating though." My eyes narrowed at him.

"If you aren't disgusted by me then why are you cowering?" He asked me with an annoying smirk on his face.

"I am not cowering. I just want to be left alone." I growled.

"Hn-" was all he said.

"You've gotten what you wanted now leave." I snarled.

"The big idiot probably has made up his mind, you are to come back with me." His eyes narrowed just daring me to do other wise.

I had half a mind to disappear into the trees just to piss him off but I decided against it. Out of all of them he had to be the most arrogant and because of that I made up my mind to teach him a lesson later. Maybe I'll fry him to a crisp or send my Gin Okaa after him. That would be funny. I could just picture it now, him, running away for dear life as the giant electric silver wolf began the chase. I got up and began to trek back to the shrine, he followed behind so that he wouldn't lose sight of me. As if he could do anything about it if it did happen. Strangely I didn't find his presence annoying. It was what came out of that damn mouth of his that was. I found solace in the silence and I was happy that he didn't talk even though it was obviously not out of courtesy to my earlier request. He just had to ruin it by asking, "Why have you're eyes changed their coloring?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Your irises used to be white now there the color of your aura."

I froze at that and paled. He turned around and gave me a funny look.

"I-it's n-nothing." I stuttered out like a fool.

"Tell me what this nothing is then." He smirked at me. I wanted to hit him so badly but I held myself back.

"It's just a sign." I muttered.

"A sign of what?" He asked, I could actually see curiosity in his eyes.

"I told you it's nothing!" I snapped back to quickly and harshly.

"Then why are you so upset onna?" he grinned at me.

"You wanna know!? Okay I'll tell you! It's a sign that my power is already starting to consume me! It means I've got about 11 more months to live!" I yelled.

There was more silence and he just stared at me. I glared back. He then began to walk away from me. I stood there for a second wondering why the hell I'd just told him that. I turned and began to walk after him. We reached the shrine and I saw the tall man waiting for us. I walked up to him and asked, "What is your choice?"

"I'll do it." He said grinning.

I smiled at this, finding him amusing.

"Jaganshi, give me you're tanto." I ordered.

He seemed unsure for a moment but the kitsune throw him a glare so he did it. Earlier when I had gotten inside his mind I saw many pictures of the man. It seemed that Jaganshi had made one truly best friend and confident. I felt jealous for a moment. I really didn't want to get that close to anyone and I definitely wasn't going to do it now for the fact that I wasn't really going to exist much longer. What the hell am I even thinking about? No one cares about me and that's the way it was supposed to be. Besides which I'd probably just get stabbed in the back. My friends are gone and so is my ability to trust. Jaganshi threw the tanto at me and I caught it knowing he'd been hoping that I'd miss and it would graze my shoulder. Bastard.

"Take off your shirt." I commanded of the tall man.

He blushed wildly and asked, "W-why?"

"Do you want me to rip it with the tanto? I need to cut you a bit for this procedure to work so take the damn shirt off." I growled.

He did as told. I walked around and none to gently drew the blade quickly down his back twice by each shoulder blade leaving to deep gashes. He yelped in surprise and fell to the ground. I saw the detective coming to kill me.

"Stop, its part of this transformation, if I didn't do that then he would've exploded the minute I began."

The detective stopped and looked at me angrily before turning around and stomping back to where he had been childishly. I bent down and brought the man to a kneeling position.

"You need to tell me what gives you your strength, to use examples for some it's rage, hatred, sorrow, pain-"

"Love." He cut me off.

I stared at him. "Sumimasen?" I asked.

"Love is what gives me my strength." He repeated.

I smiled, how amusing he was, to think that this non-existent emotion gave him strength. Perhaps it was his faith in the emotion that did it. It didn't really matter. I just progressed with the steps of turning this man into a dawn. I lifted his head and cut a the word 'love' into his forehead in the ancient angelic language. I then marked his face with angelic markings which were just a few symmetric patterns. All of them in the ancient language. I then cut my palm and smeared my blood on the marks as well as the wounds in his back. I chanted softly beneath my breath and then let my ki flare. He screamed out in agony and fell just as I thought he would. He continued to do so for a about ten more minutes before I walked over and sat on the enigwa keeping my energy up. Everyone was outside and they all saw what was happening.

A girl with mint blue-green hair came out crying and tried to rush over to him. I stood up and caught her across the shoulders. It was obvious that she held deep affection for him.

"Do not get near him. He could lash out and hurt you fatally." I whispered in her ear.

She kept crying and then buried her face into my shoulder and sobbed. I went stiff as a board, not really knowing what to do with the woman but I just let her do as she pleased. I hated seeing people in pain when they had done nothing to deserve it. So I awkwardly put my arms around her and patted her on the back. What on earth was I supposed to do? My ki was still flaring but it didn't take a sixteenth of my energy there for I could walk around like this for a year and still I wouldn't get tired. The elder woman was staring at me, then asked quietly, "How much longer will this take?"

"What do you mean 'how much longer?'? It's barely begun. He has to hold on for three days."

I could feel her ki and inside she was mortified, but on the outside she didn't show a thing. I heard the girl in my arms start to cry harder. I felt guilty. Not that I always don't it was just that this was making me feel really guilty. To see one of my friends in this type of agony would have also made me cry. In fact I did. When they...Whoa! Not going to think about that! I told the girl to go inside and stop torturing herself so she complied...well the kitsune actually dragged her in but that doesn't really matter. I went back and sat on the enigwa. The detective came over to me. I could plainly see the pain in his eyes. He sat down and asked, "How much-"

"Three days."

I felt him stiffen and ask, "How are you going to keep up that much energy for three days."

"I'm barely using any at the moment so don't worry about me." I muttered.

He looked surprised. I wouldn't blame him. After a while he asked me, "How does this whole thing work?"

"Think of my blood as a disease, spreading and infecting him through out his entire body. Then using my energy I am fusing my blood into his. Wakarimas ka?"

"Hai." He murmured.

"What happened to you're eyes?" He asked a little while later.

"Go ask Jaganshi, he knows. I don't feel like explaining it." I muttered.

With that he got up and left.

* * *

Yusuke's POV

I walked over to the shrimp and asked, "What happened to Rein's eyes? She said you know but she didn't feel like explaining it to me." I sat down next to him on the grass.

He was staring blankly at Kuwabara. I was about to ask again when he said, "Her power is starting to eat her alive. She's got 11 more months to live. Her aura is starting to show in her eyes. It's just a signal that her time is running out."

"WHAT?!!" I shouted.

He just ignored me. Kuwabara kept screaming and I wanted it to just stop. I wondered if that was as agonizing as Genkai putting her orb into me. Then I thought of what Rein said. Fusing there blood together? Like burning him from the inside out? What the hell? If that was happening I couldn't see a way Kuwabara would possibly live but I didn't even try to stop this. If I made one move towards that girl she'd fling that tanto straight between my eyes. I had to talk to Genkai. I got up and

POOF

"BLAH!!" I shouted as I hit the ground.

Koenma stood there towering over me from my floored position.

"What the hell is going on?!" He demanded from me. He was in teenager form and I'd never seen him this angry.

"Rein is turning Kuwabara into a dawn." I said then added, "And will you cut it out with the popping up in my face thing! It's annoying."

I saw my boss almost choke on his binky.

"WHAT!!!"

I quickly explained it to him and in the end he looked rather pale.

"Kayo Rein?" He squeaked out in the end.

"Yeah." I grumbled still really pissed at him. I mean how many times do I have to tell him. If I'm so damn valuable to him then why in the seven hells does he have to give me a heart attack every time he comes down to talk to me!

"I have to go." He said quickly and then POOF he was gone again.

"Hey wait I got some questions!" I yelled at where he'd been. Damn.

I stormed over to gramma and asked, "She said she's fusing his blood with hers. Does that mean she's burning him on the inside?" I asked.

"Yes." She said to me.

"Won't that kill him?" I asked.

"No you dimwit. She's also fusing her power into his, which is sustaining his life. He can withstand the burn but just barely."

Kurama was standing not to far away. I looked at him and he looked down at Kuwabara with a pensive yet sympathetic look on his face. He then walked over to Hiei.

* * *

General POV

"Wouldn't you rather-"

"No. First sign that his life is depleting and I'll kill that onna." Hiei cut Kurama off.

Kurama just shook his head. He seemed to be thinking over something. He then sighed and asked a completely random question, "Your birthday is coming up. How old are you going to be anyway?"

Hiei thought about that for a while. It had been almost 5 years sense he came to ningenkai and then he'd been 95 so that meant he was going to be...

"100" Once the word left his mouth, he paled.

Kurama smiled, "So ka?"

Hiei glared at him until Kurama couldn't take it anymore and burst into laughter. Hiei hit him really hard for that and then grabbing him by the collar of his shirt he proceeded to drag Kurama into the dark forest. Once he felt far enough away to do the unthinkable, he did.

Hiei began beating his head into the ground.

_Why me? I was planning on dieing before I reached 100._

Kurama frowned, "Hiei stop that, it isn't that bad."

"Yes it is." Hiei growled.

"So you have to find a mate. It's not a bad thing."

"Damn it all!" Hiei shouted.

As with every Korime, Hiei's reproductive system was really active around this point and if he didn't find someone soon...well...he would be very...uncomfortable for the year. In other words-100 years plus Hiei equals Horny Hiei. The Korime got angry with himself and began to beat his forehead into the forest floor again.

"Hiei you need to stop that...you're going to give yourself a black eye."--;

"I don't care."

"You're birthday isn't for another week and a half, you have some time." Kurama smiled.

"Time for what? Time for me to figure out the least painful way to kill myself?" Hiei groaned.

"I meant you have time to find someone. Then when y-"

"Not a chance in hell."

"Well, with the direction the Rekai Tantei is heading in I'd say you might have a chance to test that theory." Kurama sighed.

"It's all your fault!" Hiei shouted at Kurama pointing an accusing finger.

"So ka? Enlighten me Hiei, how is this 'my fault'?" Kurama asked patiently trying desperately to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"You're the one who made me carry that damn onna back to my house. Then the detective made me take those shackles off her. Then that baka ferry onna came down an-"

"Hiei now is not the time to be blaming people. Koenma-sama would have sent Botan-san down to tell us we needed to fight in this tournament no matter how you look at it. We are lucky we have someone like Rein who knows the territory." Kurama sighed.

"Lucky? That onna has tried to blow me up twice tonight and you say we're lucky to have her? She should just go back to hell!"

"Hiei!"

"Nani? She said herself that is where she comes from."

"Well, we are lucky to have her. I know you a little too well, you obviously provoked her both times."

"Hn-"

"I thought so." Kurama smiled. Hiei was just giving him another 'huh?' look.

All of a sudden Hiei let out a groan and fell onto his back. Kurama sighed, "What now?"

"I have to make sure that ahou doesn't let imoto-chan do anything. She's going to be out of her mind as well."

"Your sister has found someone. Be happy for her."

"Why did she have to pick him. I really wouldn't have minded had she picked you but not that oaf."

"Oh, thank you, that means a lot to me." Kurama smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment!" Hiei snapped.

"Just calm down."

"Hn-" Hiei had a peeved expression on his face and he had his arms crossed over his chest in a stubborn way.

He got up and began to pace. Kurama sighed. Hiei was being childish. Why couldn't he just accept the fact. It wasn't like he could change it. Hiei began to walk away, deeper into the forest. Kurama decided to leave him alone. He looked up into the sky. It was dawn.

* * *

Three days later.

* * *

Kuwabara was still lying on the ground but he'd stopped screaming so much. A sharp piercing yell would escape every once in a while but nothing else. His haired had grown out and because of the incessant shocking of Rein's ki of which flared in his blood it had grown out in waves. Waves in the shape of light waves (like what you see in physics books) it was streaked with gold and dark red and reached all the way past his waist, it looked like a wavy curtain of fiery satin. He had his eyes shut but the cuts on his face were starting to glow. Rein was sitting on the enigwa letting her ki flare. She had a grim expression on her face. Dawn had just broken, he was supposed to have transformed by now. Kurama came out bright and early with Genkai, Hiei hadn't been seen or heard form for the past two days and now on the third he still refused to show his face.

"You said he would transform at dawn on the third day." Genkai growled.

"Something's wrong...he's taking in a lot more energy than he should." Rein said softly.

"Then why don't you stop?" Kurama asked with a hint of a panic in his voice.

"Because if I do my blood will keep infecting him and it will kill him." Rein stated flatly.

Yusuke came out and he stared down at his friend, his eyes a mixture of pain and sympathy. He turned to Rein and with a glower on his face he asked, "What the fuck is going on?"

"I did everything I should've done. It isn't like I messed up on the spell."

There was a silence that stretched on for quite a while.

"Did you?" Kurama asked.

"Iie. I preformed the spell right, he would turn into a dusk if I were a nocturne and a dawn if I were a...upps(how she pernounces oops)." Rein said.

"What. Do. You. Mean. Oops?" Yusuke asked staring down at Rein with flames in his eyes.

"Shit! I forgot, I'm a twilight, not a nocturne or a diurne." Rein grunted.

"Then what the hell is he turning into?" Yusuke demanded.

"I...well...you see..."

"Spit it out!" Genkai yelled.

"This, kind of, hasn't happened with a twilight before." Rein said.

"WHAT!?!" Kurama, Yusuke, and Genkai shouted.

"Do you mean to tell me he could die?" Genkai asked with a dangerous edge in her voice.

"I...don't...know." Rein said trying to find the right words in the middle of her sentence.

"If he dies I swear I'll rip you limb from limb and string you up on the gate of this shrine." Yusuke threatened.

"I'll let you." Rein whispered. She began to shake and held her knees close to her chest. And continued, "And if you decide against it I'll do it myself."

That made all of them stiffen. They thought she'd just be as cold as always but it was apparent that she wasn't. Kuwabara gave out another cry and curled into a ball.

It was noon before Yukina woke up. She'd been crying throughout the night and had finally fallen asleep just as everyone was waking up. Botan had sat with her through the night holding the mint green haired girl, whispering comforting words to ears that wouldn't listen. They both came outside only to see that Kuwabara was still on the ground and in pain. Yukina tried to rush over to him again only to be caught by...Hiei.

He stared into his little sister's tear filled eyes, then he turned and glared at Rein. He stalked forward to her. Getting directly behind her he took up a battou-jitsu stance. He lashed out and there was a loud clang...Rein blocked with the shackle on her wrist, not even turning around to look him in the eye.

"If you kill me he dies. He has a chance to live...because I am what I am I don't know when his pain will end. If he dies I give you permission to kill me." Rein spoke in a soft tone that surprised everyone.

Hiei lashed out and caught her arm before she could draw away. He examined the strange manacle and realized it came from a Rekai prison.

_Hn-. She certainly didn't mention **that**._

Botan brought out food for everyone but both Rein and Yukina refused to eat. All of them waited. It seemed like forever as the silence stretched on.

"This isn't working!" Yusuke shouted in frustration.

Just as he said that the sun hit the horizon splaying red, gold, and orange rays everywhere in a beautiful sunset. Kuwabara let out a piercing scream and began to scratch the large gouges in his back. He was in a kneeled position but leaning over his knees. His eyes shot open and the whites of his eyes were gold, and his once brown and small irises were now wide enough to fill his eyes and were a fire orange with red streaks that swirled out from his golden pupil. The marks on his face began to glow the colors of the now setting sun. He let out another scream only this time large hawks wings split from the cuts on his back, the feathers the color of the sunset, gold, red, and orange. As if on instinct his stood up and shot into the sky. He formed his spirit sword only now it solidified in his hand as a glowing broad sword made of sunlight and fire. He let out a war cry somewhere between a human and a deranged bird of prey, then shot downwards, obviously planning to attack another certain angle sitting on the enigwa. Rein got up and ran toward the center of the yard, causing Kuwabara to change directions. The raging angel lifted his sword and struck downwards trying to split the Twilight, that had caused his pain and transformation, in two. Rein caught the broad sword and jump kicked Kuwabara out of the air. He hit a tree and slid down it, after a while he looked up the rage in his eyes gone. He groaned and let out a sharp yell as a golden band materialized around the crown of his head. It had small pyramids on it in two lines (like the kind on belts). The three small wisps that usually fell from the front of his hair had split into four and were now long and falling from his forehead, two orange ones in the front and on the sides gold and red ones.

"Shit! Anybody got some ice? Feels like I'm on fire or somethin'." He grunted and slid from a sitting position to a floored one.

"KAZUMA!" Yukina shouted and ran towards him.

"Hey Yukina!" Kuwabara smiled widely as his girlfriend lifted his head and put it in her lap. Hiei glared daggers at him.

"Well, I guess this means I'm a...what was it?...dawn?" Kuwabara laughed.

"Actually we don't know what you are." Yusuke shot Rein a glare.

"What do you mean?"

"I know exactly what he is." Rein growled.

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier." Genkai snapped.

"Because I didn't know before." Rein snarled at the older woman. Looked like she'd regained her regular disposition.

"What am I?" Kuwabara asked, ice crystals growing on him thanks to Yukina.

"A Sunset, hence the way you transformed _at sunset_." Rein rolled her eyes.

Kuwabara looked up at his head and asked, "What's on my head?"

"Your halo you idiot." Rein snorted.

"Uhh...tell me I can take that off." Kuwabara pleaded.

Rein took off the circlet on her head and looked at it. She frowned at it and then stuck it on Genkai's head. Genkai blinked in surprise.

"If you ever find yourself short on spirit energy, you crack it open and it gives you all of it back."

"Like pressing the 'reset' button on your spirit energy?" Yusuke asked shocked that something could be capable of that other then Puu. Where was that weird penguin thing anyway?

"Pretty much." Rein shrugged.

"Kazuma are you all right?" Yukina asked.

"Hai. I'm fine baby." Kuwabara laughed.

"What'd it feel like?" Yusuke questioned curiously.

"Like someone shoved me into the flames of hell then pulled me back out after an eternity." Kuwabara explained.

Rein laughed at that.

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nothing, nothing." She giggled. (giggling Rein? 0o;)

"No seriously." Kuwabara asked angrily.

"Ahh...it was just a good description." Rein shrugged and began laughing again.

She started to walk away but Kurama caught her around the waist, one handed, and bent down asking her, "Just how close was that description?"

"Wanna find out?" Rein asked with an evil smirk on her face.

Kurama cleared his throat and Rein laughed, "It was only half right if that's what you want. That and the fires of paradise and trust me, the two don't get along."

"You mean you live with that pain?" Kurama asked.

That shut Rein up. She scowled and looked down. She sighed and muttered, "Whatever." And tore away from the kitsune.

She walked away but before leaving she said, "Tall man. I'd find a shirt to destroy, you won't be able to put you're wings in your back for another three days. By the way, your flying sucks so we're going to have some fun practicing later." She had an almost feral grin on her face.

Kuwabara paled considerably as he watched the twilight's receding back. Hiei turned his head to look at the girl. Her walk was fluid, and cat-like. He looked then at her face and almost jumped. Pale skin with peachy cheeks, her face was sharp, her lips were black red and nicely shaped the lower fuller then the top, her irises were shining with her aura and glimmered against the black back round of her eyes, her long lashes on her lowered lids were casting small shadows against her cheeks in the dimming light of the day, she was staring at the ground as if it weren't there, just lost in her thoughts. Even though she looked emotionless at the moment for some reason the way she moved screamed, 'leave me alone if you know what's good for you'.

_I forgot, she's pretty...WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS DID THAT COME FROM?!_

Hiei eyes almost widened at his own thoughts.

_Well, she is, there's no way of really get around that. What am I even...? It's because I'm turning 100, damn it! All of a sudden anything female looks appealing! _

"Uhh...you guys?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, what?" Yusuke answered.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days." Genkai answered.

"Tell me someone called Shizuru and explained." He whimpered at the thought of his older sister knocking him senseless because he had worried her.

"No, were we supposed to?" Yusuke asked quirking and eyebrow.

"Crap. I was hoping one of you would tell her about the whole changing into something that's not human thing. She's gonna kill me." Kuwabara whined.

"Hn-. If she recognizes you." Hiei snorted.

"Shut up shrimp! No one asked your opinion." Kuwabara muttered.

"Someone needs to follow her. I don't want her going off alone. We now have enemies that are capable of killing us in Ningenkai. Besides which I trust her about as much as I could out fly her." Genkai snorted.

"Kurama'll do it!" Yusuke cheered.

"I will?" --;

"Sure you will!" Yusuke smiled.

Kurama sighed, "I would but, number one- I don't know where she is and most probably couldn't find her, number two- where ever she's going she's far to fast for someone such as I to keep up, and number three- I don't think she'll take kindly to the idea of me stalking her."

Every one turned and stared...at our favorite Jaganshi.

* * *

I got no reviews on the last chapter T-T I think I'm going to cry. JK! Please review though. Even if you already have. Feel free to criticize on anything! I tried to make this chapter very long! I'm sorry if it looks like a chaotic series of events that have almost nothing to do with what comes before them but I tried! Thank you for reading!


End file.
